Zombina
Summary Zombina is one of the Living Dead, and a member of the M.O.N., where she functions as the Commando (or Ninja). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Zombina, The Suicide Attack Unit Origin: Monster Musume Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Zombie, Monster Ops: Neutralization Commando Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Weapon Mastery (Expert marksman), Stealth Mastery, Body Control (Able to make parts of her body fall off at will, as well as fully utilize any limb she attaches to herself), Disease Manipulation (Able to turn others into zombies by biting them if they are close to death), Poison Manipulation (Via Blood, her blood is highly toxic due to being primarily composed of formaldehyde), Paralysis Inducement (Has specialized shotgun rounds laced with salt that are capable of paralyzing undead), Resistance to Pain (Her biology makes her incapable of feeling pain) Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of hurting massive orcs with her firearms, Traded blows with Shiishii who is able to damage her, Should be at least as strong as if not stronger than Papi) Speed: Unknown, at least Peak Human due to being a trained member of the security squad Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift a large barbell over her head) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Survived Kii's giant form stepping on her as well as both Kii and Suu's giant form falling on her), Immortality makes her hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Dozens to hundreds of meters with guns Standard Equipment: Twin PP-2000's machine guns, Twin assault rifles, Twin sawed-off sniper rifles, Twin riot shotguns, Sawed off shotgun Intelligence: Gifted (Due to being a zombie Zombina's brain is slightly damaged, causing her to tend to not think about her actions and be extremely trigger happy as is her zombie nature to follow her desires. Despite this though she is a highly skilled combatant, tasked with the Commando position of the M.O.N. and serving as their weapons specialist. Despite normally opting for a spray and pray tactic with her guns and normally dual wielding her weapons she is a highly skilled marksman, simply choosing to not use precision weapons even though she is fully capable of precision shooting on par with Minako and is more than willing to wield sawed-off sniper rifles in combat. She is also highly skilled at using her undead physiology to her advantage, coupling her straightforward fighting style to create a feint of bullheadedness, deceiving her opponent by allowing herself to be taken down quickly by rushing enemies head on and pretending to be dead so she can infiltrate behind enemy lines, spy on them, and ambush them, as well as doing things such as shooting an opponent restraining her from behind by shooting herself through the torso.) Weaknesses: Lacks regeneration and thus much manually repair any damage she sustains in battle. The Zombification virus only works if the opponent is near death or has a weakened immune system, otherwise their body will be able to fight it off and prevent them from becoming zombies. If she does not receive regular injections of embalming fluids her body and brain will begin to decay (Though this is not a combat-applicable weakness). If she stays still for too long her body will go into a state of rigor mortis in which she will be fully immobilized unless someone massages her (Though this requires her to stay completely still for several hours, such as sleeping, and thus is not a combat applicable weakness). Is likely weak to salt, which paralyzed Shiishii, an undead Jianshi in the Zombie family. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Marksmanship:' Despite her heavy use of firearms, Zombina's accuracy is haphazard, as she prefers using automatic weapons and the spray and pray method of shooting. Because of her training she is completely capable of aiming and hitting a target accurately, she just chooses not to. *'Weapons Training:' Zombina seems to be MON's weapons specialist. She is usually seen as the one carrying the most weapons with her and is regularly seeing skillfully dual wielding submachine guns and even fully-automatic assault rifles. *'Zombie Physiology:' **'Immortality:' Since Zombina is undead, she cannot be killed again by any known means, whether they be natural or unnatural causes. **'Infection:' As is typical of zombies, a bite from Zombina can infect other humans, thus turning them into zombies like herself. The infectious agent seems to be in every one of her teeth, and not something she has conscious control over, as a prick from a single fang extracted from her mouth was sufficient to turn Yuhi into a zombie. However, her victims can only be turned if they are close to dying, otherwise their immune systems will be able to fight off the zombification virus. **'Invulnerability:' While Zombina can still be injured, due to her undead nature no injury, no matter how severe, seems to have any effect on her. This is proven when she doesn't hesitate to perforate herself with bullets just to hit someone standing behind her. In fact, the only thing she complains about is that the bullets stuck in her body would add to her weight. Zombina even comments on her own invulnerability, as when Tionishia fell on top of her, Zombina said this was the only reason she wasn't dead yet. Even when a gigantic plant monster stepped on her, and later both that same monster and a gigantic Suu fell on top of her, Zombina seemingly received no injuries. Even if Zombina's body gets damaged, she can simply repair it manually, such as by sewing severed body parts back together, or getting new parts entirely. ***'Pain Threshold:' Due to her nature, Zombina is incapable of feeling pain. She is still capable of feeling pleasure though. **'Toxic Blood:' Instead of blood, Zombina's body contains a special fluid composed of a formaldehyde-based preservatory blood replacement that prevents her body from decomposing pumped through her body by an artificial heart. It's very hazardous to everybody but herself. Others Notable Victories: Michael Myers (Halloween) Michael's profile (H20 Michael were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Monster Musume Category:Good Characters Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Monster Girls Category:Zombies Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Disease Users Category:Poison Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 9